This proposed Technology Center (PTC) for the Patient-Reported Outcomes Measurement Information System (PROMIS) will provide and manage a secure, customizable data collection, management, and reporting system (Assessment Center);serve as a cost-effective, efficient technological resource for the PROMIS network;conduct outreach efforts through publications, presentations, and educational tools to increase the research community's interest in the PROMIS measures and Assessment Center as a platform for data collection;and work collaboratively with the PROMIS network to create a sustained public-private partnership. Our team successfully developed Assessment Center one year ahead of schedule with features beyond NIH requirements during previous PROMIS funding. Additional features identified through the PROMIS Network, current users, and the NIH such as Interactive Voice Response, a hand-held data collection modality, increased real-time reporting of responses, improved tracking of participants in longitudinal studies, and new computerized adaptive testing (CAT) algorithms will be implemented. We will provide computer-based testing platforms for the validation and item bank development projects anticipated in the next PROMIS funding cycle. We will continue to support the 700 current investigators who are already using Assessment Center, as well as new users, through the development and provision of printed, online interactive and in-person training as well as providing support via a toll-free telephone number and email. The scientific strength of our outcomes investigators, psychometricians, software developers, database managers, and communications specialists and our track record of interdisciplinary and inter-institutional collaboration uniquely equip our proposed PTC to accomplish and extend our contribution beyond enabling online data collection in multi-site studies, to ensure the success of the PROMIS initiative. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: As the PROMIS Technology Center, we will further develop and improve Assessment Center, an online software application that allows a researcher to establish a study-specific website for data collection. We will aid the network of PROMIS investigators in creating and using computer-based data collection systems. We will also provide technical support and education for the broader scientific community about PROMIS and Assessment Center.